Baka Trio Presents: The Three Angels And The Angel of Time
by AKACHIN15
Summary: Nico, Honoka and Rin got involved in an accident that took their lives leaving their family and Muse downhearted . After 10 years the baka trio now as an angel are back in the human world with a mission to look for a runaway angel. Follow the adventure of our favorite trio as they play hide and seek to Muse and their special someone's (Rated T to be safe) (Main pairings)


**I do not own Love Live**

* * *

"Seriously those three, I can't believe they forgot that its Maki's birthday and they're suppose to be here already!"

Umi said in irritation while she pace back and forth at the train station attracting the attention of some passengers. Her girlfriend Minami Kotori in tow trying to calm down the said girl. The reason behind the frustration of the blue head is because of the absence of their three other members who are supposed to be at the place where they should meet up.

"Umi chan relax, Rin chan and Honoka chan are the one's who forgot to buy their presents Nico chan just accompany them"

"Sigh... Kotori you're being lenient on them. We have an agreement to meet here at the train station so we could all arrive at Maki's family villa together"

"I know Umi chan however you also know Honoka chan you should have expected this"

Umi shut her mouth, she really can't win to her girlfriend when it comes to an argument. Kotori always knows what to say to shut her up.

"I-I should have keep on reminding Rin chan"

Hanayo the shy girl of Muse tremble in shame, she knew how forgetful the cat girl is and yet she still allow her to buy her present together with Honoka who has the same disease.

"Hanayo stop it, its not your fault besides I don't mind if they come even without gifts.

Maki the birthday girl looked at Hanayo and reassure her that it wasn't her fault. She really don't mind them not having gifts for her birthday, their presence is enough for her. Maki isn't bias and all but the only gift she's been anticipating to receive is the gift from her girfriend.

_Well Nico chan has a gift for me that's enough already..._

"Hey Nozomi you looked trouble is there something bothering you're mind?"

The blond girl asked her companion, confuse why the purple head kept her silence. Eli noticed that Nozomi is being unusual today, ever since she picked her up on her apartment the purple head has been quiet and deep in thought. It was like she's in a different universe somewhere that Eli cannot go to and she hates it, she hates it when she can't reach Nozomi.

"Nozomi?"

She called her again when she didn't receive an answer. Nozomi finally lifted her face and stare at her with eyes that shows worries and uncertainty, she looks like she's about to cry. On instinct the blond immediatly envelop the girl on her embrace.

"Hey... hey Nozomi what's the matter?"

"E-Elicchi I... I don't feel w-well"

"are you sick?!"

_what's wrong with her? Her hands are cold..._

Eli panicked her girlfriend isn't looking well, she kept on asking if Nozomi is sick but the girl kept on shaking her head on sideways .The rest of the Muse noticed the commotion and found out Nozomi is crying, they were about to asked them what was wrong when a sudden call from Maki's phone interupted them.

"Mama? I wonder what they want from me now"

The red head answer her phone wanting to end the conversation immediatly

"hello Mama"

_"Maki don't be shock and remain calm but your schoolmates are-..."_

The redhead drop her phone in wide eye, she looks like she was really shock by the phone call. Her friends attention are now directly at her and on the phone.

"Maki? is something matter?"

Umi called the girl but was ignore. Hearing the other person is still on the other line, Umi excuse herself and pick up the phone on the ground answering on behalf of Maki instead.

"Hello its Maki's frien-..."

She looked at Maki who was still in shock and just standing there like a statue. One thing is on her mind she needs to remain calm.

"I understand... we're on our way"

"Umi chan?"

She looked at Kotori this will hurt her a lot... no she's wrong this will hurt them a lot. She needed to be strong for everyone

"we need to go to the Nishikino hospital..."

_I hope they're fine..._

* * *

Today is a busy day in the Nishikino hospital, the emergency are full already with injured people from an accident and the number of patients admitted are continuously increasing. The members of Muse doesn't have any idea where to looked for their missing friends. Luckily some of the hospital staff recognize Maki and immediatly comes on their aid and give them special attention. Unfair in Umi's eyes but convenient right now.

With the help of hospital staffs they had given enlightment of the current situation . Apparently the three of them Nico, Honoka and Rin are also involve in the accident. According to the witnesses a ten wheeler truck containing heavy equipments has lost its control, injuring several people on its way already before directly hitting the shop where the three of them were buying gifts for Maki's birthday.

"Honoka and Rin are on the operation table already. Let's pray for its success"

Umi announce to her friends. Nobody paid her attention except Kotori who looked at her and nod her head in answer. She knows she needed to be strong for them, she needed to be the rational one for them now considering the status of her friends. Nozomi is currently sleeping after loosing consciousness for some reasons, luckily the doctor says that she was fine already and maybe just exhausted. Maki is looking down on the ground not caring about the people around her and just muttering words repeatedly such as _'this is not happening'_ Umi can clearly see that she's having an emotional breakdown already.

"Shhhh... don't worry Hanayo chan, they're strong they will make it"

Hanayo is in no shape either, she kept on crying and sobbing, its a good thing that Kotori is there to sooth the shy girl. Umi knew that her own girlfriend is also worried about their friends and she's glad that Kotori is trying to keep calm for their friends too.

"Umi I still can't find Nico"

Eli whisper to her to avoid being heard by Maki. They've asked Mrs. Nishikino the status of their friends but she's being vague with them, she only talks about Rin and Honoka and their surgery that's all. Umi wanted to asked for more details but settle on keeping her mouth shut. She needs to keep herself cool or she might loose her head too if she press further more, right now her only salvation in keeping herself sane is the fact that they are already at the hospital and in the hands of the Nishikino's league of doctors.

Her only problem now is Nico and her where about. They've search the whole hospital already but still there's not single trace of her can be found. Umi almost thought something unthinkable that might happened to the little imp of Muse but wave it away after witnessing some people looking for their relatives only to found out that they were brought to another hospital, it seems like only victims who were severely injured was brought here at the Nishikino considering this is the biggest and nearest hospital at the location of the accident.

_At least there's a big chance that Nico might be safe and less injured somewhere..._

Finally after almost eight hours of surgery Mrs. Nishikino came out from the operation room. Umi would have already run into the woman however the glum expression on the doctor's face prevented her from taking the step, somehow her guts are telling her that it would be a bad news.

"Dr. N-Nshikino how are they? how is Rin chan? are they safe?!"

"Hanayo chan calm down"

Kotori is at Hanayo's side supporting the girl. Her eyes are also directed to the older woman before her. Mrs Nishikino shook her head before she answer.

"Im sorry but Hoshizora san didn't make it"

"N-No! that's not true! Rin chan promise she won't leave me!"

Hanayo fall on her knees crying her heart out. The older woman looked at the girl in sympathy, in her mind she wish she could do something to save her daughter's friend.

"excuse me ma'am how about Kousaka Honoka?"

Umi gathered her courage to asked.

_please be safe Honoka... I promise I won't get mad at you again_

"she's still in coma, a huge part of her brain has been damage there's a chance she might not woke up again"

What a joke is all the blue head could think of, they might loose two of their friends? She might loose Honoka her bestfriend?

"Mama! how about Nico chan?! you haven't said her name not at least once!"

Maki rose from her seat and grasp her mother on her uniform. Mrs Nishikino tried to steady herself with all the force that her daughter has been directing at her. Sensing that both mother and daughter might fall on the floor Umi disentangle Maki to her mother and try her best to calm the redhead down.

"Maki calm down okay, Nico might be on a different hospital. Mrs Nishikino can we ask for help on her where about"

Umi looked at the older woman who wear the same glum expression again but this time it is much more darker. Umi doesn't know what to think about that looked, her heart fear for the worst. She hate being the only person from her friends who actually might grasp the real situation.

The reality that Rin isn't the only friend they've lost in Muse.

"Yazawa Nico arrived at the Nishikino hospital the same time Kousaka and Hoshizora did"

"really mama... where is she? where's my Nico chan?"

Hearing that Nico is at the hospital made the redhead hopeful opposite to what Umi felt right now. Umi knew it was the confirmation she's been dreading to hear. Mrs Nishikino tried her best to answer her daughter with a straight face acting according to her profession.

"she's gone Maki... Im sorry"

The redhead recoil from her mother shock and doubt are evident in her facial expression. Her brain and heart are refusing to accept the painful reality in front of her.

"gone? what do you mean gone?!... I didn't see her body admitted in the surgery room or any room! Are you sure she's here? impossible! this is impossible!"

_Nico?... gone?... this is absurd!_

"Maki... Yazawa san died on the spot, she was proclaimed dead on arrival"

Everyone in Muse mourn together even Umi cannot prevent her tears from falling anymore, she just let herself be carried away in the gravity of the situation, she's done pretending that she was strong.

_You better survive this Honoka, you're our only hope now..._

**A week later Kousaka Honoka passed away with severely brain damage**

* * *

_**After ten years...**_

"Nico chan! were back nya!"

A cat like girl jump in excitement, after all this years her energy didn't disappear at all. Her companion a raven haired girl and self proclaim leader of the group just shook her head in annoyance. It was a good thing that it is too early in the morning and no human being is currently present when they descended from the sky.

"I want to eat bread! Where can we buy bread?! I miss them!"

On her side a ginger head gjrl is literally drooling over a bread. Nico looked at Honoka in disgust. What was their Kami sama thinking? Sending her on earth with these two as her companion?

_Kami sama why?... why did you send me here with these two? there are more responsible angels out there right? This is going to be a disaster! hec-... I mean even our deaths were disaster..._

"Alright... alright calm down you two. Do you remember our mission?"

"have fun nya?"

"eat bread?"

Nico give them a pointed looked, she's about to explode which is very inappropriately for an angel like herself. The other two straighten themselves seeing their self proclaim leader irritated expression.

"relax Nico chan! we're just joking nya!"

"yes Nico chan! we haven't forgot the mission. We're looking for an angel right?"

"Fools! she's not just an angel! she's the angel of time! One of the higher rank and respectable angels who keeps balance on our world, the human world and even the world down below!"

The two looked at Nico feeling drowsy already by her brief lecture. They might be angels now but some things never change, one of them is their lack of motivation in studying.

"you're lucky the great angel Nico-nii is here to guide you! Now show me your gratitude and appreciation!"

Yup some things never change...

Honoka and Rin ignore the raven haired girl much to her displeasure.

"Nico chan, what are we going to do now that we're human again?"

"Honoka is right nya, this isn't our time right nya"

The raven haired girl put both of her hands on hips while thinking.

"okay first we analyze, _our location_ \- kanda shrine, _time -_ still unknown, _our current state -_ we're human, same age when we die and still we can use our powers"

"you're right Nico chan, I can still feel some holy power within me"

"look Nico chan, Honoka chan! I can control the wind nya!"

Rin shows her palm to the other two, a small huricane was on top of it.

"Rin sugoi! let me try it!"

Honoka closed her eyes in concentration and tried to imitate the cat like girl, a swirl of wind was already forming in her palm when Nico smack it, completely stopping the ginger.

"You two didn't listen to Kami-sama aren't you?"

Nico put a hand on her head massaging it a little. She could already feel an incoming head ache.

"Now that we're human our holy power is limited. Constant use of magic will result in exhaustion of our holy power. We need to conserve and used it only for our mission"

"But Nico chan Kami-sama also told us that we can replenish our holy power through harvesting the energy produce by humans when they're doing good deeds"

"Honoka was right nya! I remember it too nya!"

Nico shook her head thinking how silly her friends for completely trusting the humans. She looked at the two and began her brief lecture once again.

"Honoka clearly you overestimate humans. There's no such thing as kindness in humans anymore. They're the kind of race who bare their fangs on each other. And if there are still humans who act selflessly they will be most likely end up being shot in the head"

Honoka and Rin glance at each other before directing their sight to Nico who seems very proud by her little words of knowledge.

"Whoa!... Nico chan! that was very unangel like to say have you fallen already?!"

"what? no!"

"Nico chan? a fallen angel nya?! that's not goodddd!"

Her two companion fall into panic state horrified that Nico became a fallen angel just after they descended from heaven.

"stop it you two! Im not a fallen angel okay. **'Kami-sama please forgive me for my words' **there can you calm down!"

"hahaha we know we're just messing with you Nico chan..."

"nyahahaha that was funny!"

"why you!..."

"Ahhh... what a lively kids. You three remind me of my youth days"

Nico was about to charge in full force ready to give her piece of mind to the other two when an old woman had made her presence known in the shrine and watched their little charade.

_Heavens! we didn't even felt her presence!_

"G-good morning granny!/nya!"

The three greeted the older woman in sync. The possibility that the new entity saw the whole scene starting of them falling from heaven or them while using magic is something they cannot let to slide. They might even resort in erasing the woman's memories.

"Granny how long have you been standing there nya?"

"Rin! don't be so forward!"

"Its okay, Ive just got here myself"

They release a deep sigh, it was a close call and Nico gave her two friends a warning glare.

"Excuse me granny but what year is it?"

Nico asked which confuse the older woman, she thought these kids are too young to be forgetful of the present date. She's also wondering why the three of them were so early in the shrine when most of the kids at their age are probably still asleep on their home. Sensing that they might be good kids after all, she dismissed her thoughts and just answer their question.

"Its April xx, 2029"

"Really?... thank you granny"

Nico, Honoka and Rin thank the older woman and said their goodbye's. Nico was surprise by the date the woman has given. She was shock not because of the number of years that passed but because of the exact date itself

_So, its beens 10 years already since we passed away. Sigh... this is pretty nostalgic it Maki's bir-..._

"Nico chan today... today is Maki's birthday nya..."

Rin with her head down muttered in sadness. Both Honoka and Nico immediatly comforted the cat like girl, putting their hand in Rin's shoulders. They knew what she feels and mean by those words. Even without the cat like girl saying what day is it.

They all knew that its not just Maki's birthday... today is also the day of their death and no matter how much Nico kept on insisting to be positive on their mission the past is still hunting them. Seriously this is why she doesn't want to team up with these two. With the three of them together, it will only multiply the amount of regret and longing they felt after they died.

"hahaha Come on Rin chan! Maki chan is probably mad at us for fogetting her presents! don't think about it"

"Honoka is right Rin, we're angels now. We had gone to a better place Im sure everyone in Muse are happy for us. Come on we need to go and start searching we don't have much time"

Nico and Honoka both tried to state the positive side of their situation to the cat like girl, it seems to work somehow but still Rin feels doubtful and down by their current state

"Uhm... Nico chan"

Rin called the girl in hesitation.

"yeah?"

"do you think we can... we can visit everyone nya? I-I wanted to talk to kayochin..."

"That's a good idea Rin chan! I know!... Why don't we asked them for help?! That will make our job faster! Muse will be completed once again. Right Nico chan?"

"Honoka, Rin we can't let them see us"

Honoka and Rin looked very dissapointed and Nico hated to be the reason for it. There's nothing much she can do but to make Rin and Honoka understand that they no longer belong in this world.

"But Nico chan we-"

"I know you want to be with them and technically Kami-sama didn't forbid us but we can't okay... because we're suposed to be dead. What do you think will happen if we approach them and be with them again only to found that we're leaving them again?"

Honoka and Rin finally understand the raven haired girl with her intention of disagreeing. They weren't the only one who felt that way of course Nico wanted to see everyone too, she wanted to see her family, she wanted to see Maki with her gift, she wanted to hear their voices again and see how happy they are. There's so much she wanted to do, wanted to achieve but she can't and that's how it is there's nothing much they can do.

"You're right Im sorry Nico chan"

"Im sorry too Nico nya..."

"Look I wanted to be with everyone too but we are no longer humans. We're above humans now hahaha"

Nico tried to lighten up the mood a little and it seems it works, Honoka and Rin are both laughing with her now.

"Come on lets leave already Nozomi might still be working here, that perv has a very strong spiritual power her washi-washi is still hunting me even after life"

The pay some respect to the shrine before they leave and traced the stair where they usually do their group exercise.

"So where do we start to look Nico chan?"

"My head hurts in thinking nya!"

"Relax we'll get there in no time, for now let's do our best to finished this mission immediatly and then we can visit our family and friends"

The two looked at Nico in wide eyes, confused by her last statement. Both of them are silently asking what she meant by those words

"What? I said **they** can't see us. I didn't said **we** can't see them. Right?"

Nico lift her hand into peace sign and grin at Rin and Honoka as wide as she can enjoying in seeing how startled her friends are. When her words finally sinked in, the two instantly tackled the raven haired girl sending her to the ground.

"Nico chan thanksssss!"

"Nico nya you're the best nya!"

"ugh! get off me! and Rin don't call me in that name its gross!"

_H-Help! they're going to kill me again..._

They continue their little brawling with each other not caring if people passing by are staring at them with weird look. The three of them might not be the best combinations for members in a team but who knows maybe Kami-sama has a bigger plan for them. For now Nico, Honoka and Rin have decided to do their best in completing their mission and then used this temporary life to the fullest and be with their love one's

* * *

**I just can't get this idea out in my head. I hope you like it fellas**

** Feel free to leave comments or suggestions or ideas that can help the plot of this story : )**


End file.
